


So take this heart, put yourself in it

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Becho [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chores, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Kiss, Found Family, Hair Washing, Making Out, Missing Scene, Sisters, Spooning, everyone sees it, soft, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Echo cant get the kiss she shared with Bellamy out of her head, and then he comes in to help her do laundry, and she just lets herself fall into whatever this might be.Her sisters help her through the nerves of it all.





	So take this heart, put yourself in it

Echo wasn't sure when she became Bellamy's confidant, but she wasn't going to complain. They would sit for hours, just talking, about everything and nothing. It had been that way for about a year when it happened. 

He kissed her. 

Raven and Murphy had gotten into a screaming match, spitting verbal bullets across the room until their voices were hoarse. Big fights like that happened every once and a while, the pairing always varied, but it always ended in tears. Sometimes from the ones who were fighting, sometimes from someone else, no matter what was going on Harper usually had misty eyes by the end of it. 

They all loved each other, but 4 years with 6 other people could get a little... rough. 

Raven and Murphy had been screaming, and Murphy said something biting, something they all knew he didn't mean, but she punched him so hard in the face his nose broke, and Bellamy had to set it while Murphy pretended he didn't feel guilty. 

He came into her room with blood splattered across his grey shirt, plopping down onto a chair and groaning. 

"Why is he like this." 

"Who, Murphy?"

"Yeah, Murphy. He gets into it with everyone, even Emori sometimes. He's probably gotten into more fights than the rest of us combined." 

"He is just angry," She said, barely looking up from the book she was reading. "He does not like it here, he feels trapped. There is nothing we can do but just be kind, and let him be angry when he gets in that place. Maybe I can spar with him more this week, just make him do it, and maybe he will get some of his aggression out that way." 

"That's not a bad idea. He always fights less when he's sleeping." 

"Ha ha." She snarked, still not looking up from her book. "He's family, we just have to be there for him." 

_She missed the way his heart stopped beating, for just a moment. She missed the way he just starred at her, his eyes wide._

"Hes... he's... what?" His words were short, staccato sounding. 

"Family. We're a famil-" 

He just leaned across the table, ducking his head down low enough to come up under her face, and kissed her. 

She startled, just a little, but he didn't pull away, like he was giving her a chance to catch up. He lowered himself to his knees in front of her, cupping her face between his hands, and opening his lips again just a little to readjust and capture her bottom lip between them. She brought her hands up to his shoulders, and running one of them up into his hair, because she had always loved the way it felt under her fingers when they gave each other hair cuts, and she wanted to feel it like this. 

They stayed that way, for just a minute, him on his knees, her leaning over, kissing softly, all warm pressure and soft lips, and then he broke away, and smiled at her gently. 

He stood up, still so close to her, so close that she had to tip her head up to see his face. He leaned down, and pressed another kiss, this time into the corner of her mouth, holding it for a few seconds, before pulling back. He held her face between his hands, brushing his fingers across her cheeks, and then stepped back, turned, and walked out of the room. 

They hadn't talked about it. 

Her lips burned with the feeling of it for almost 3 days. She thought about it every time she closed her eyes, she felt his hands on her skin every time he walked into the room. 

It had been about a week, and she was standing in the kitchen, cleaning out the bowls from their evening 'meal', if you could call algae goo that you tried to pour directly down your throat to avoid tasting it a meal, still thinking about the kiss, when Bellamy came in. 

"Need any help?" He asked, leaning against the doorway. 

"There are 7 bowls total, Bellamy. I think I can do it." 

"Just thought I'd ask." He stayed in the doorway, fiddling with the latch on the wall. She paused, turning to take him in. He was tall, just barely taller than her, but she was tall herself, and his frame had only widened in space, thick muscles wrapping around his arms and his shoulders, his waist thinning inward, tightening around his core, his legs strong and stocky. 

Handsome. That was the english word for what Bellamy was. Spots flecked across his cheekbones, deep brown eyes, unruly curls that were hanging long over his forehead. Handsome. 

He looked up at her and she turned away quickly. 

She replayed the kiss over and over in her head, and tried not to turn so he wouldn't see the flush rising up her neck, across her skin that was so much paler here in space. 

_She missed the way he brushed his fingers over his lips at the memory, replaying in his own head._

"Well, it's my day for laundry, so just let me know when you're done so I can come use the sink." He said, sounding a bit deflated, and started to walk away. She spoke before she could catch herself. 

"Do you need any help?" Mimicking his own phrase back to him. He turned, and smiled. 

"Sure, I'll go get the clothes. Be right back." 

_She missed the way he turned to glance back at her before he left, watching her get back to the dishes._

She finished rinsing the bowls out, and then started to fill the sink, stopping halfway, and dug out the wash powder Monty had learned to make after the last bits they could find on the Ring had run out, after almost 9 months. They had spent almost 2 months in disgusting clothing, before they got to the point where they all spent the next 3 weeks, until Monty could figure it out, walking around in nothing but their underwear that they washed with body soap because they couldn't stand the stench, and their clothes were stiff as boards. It was the first time she had seen Emori without her glove, because Murphy had finally convinced her that the hand wrap was also too smelly to wear anymore. None of them said a thing, and she never wore it again. That seemed so long ago now, almost 4 years into their time in space. 

She was still lost in thought when Bellamy came back in, setting the metal bin full of clothes on the floor, the noise springing her out of her memories. She must have jumped, because Bellamy noticed. 

_She missed the way he stared at her for a minute before he came in, his face soft as he drank in her form._

"Where did you go?" 

"I was just thinking about when we didn't have any way to wash our clothes for almost 3 months." 

He wrinkled his nose and laughed, as if remembering the stench. 

"We had to lock our clothes up in a closed room so they wouldn't stink up the whole ship." 

"I am glad Monty figured out how to make soap, I don't know what we would have done."

"Just ended up as nudists, probably." He quipped, and she laughed.

_She missed the way he beamed at her when her laughter rang out through the room._

He stepped up next to her and dumped the clothes into the full sink, pressing the clothes down into the water to fully soak them before grabbing two washboards that Emori had made, pulling out a pair of trousers and passing them to her, grabbing a pair for himself, and starting to scrub. 

They scrubbed in silence for a minute before he stopped, wiping his hands on his thighs and walking out, coming back in a minute later with the small music player, Monty called it an iPod, and a pair of headphones, passing her an earbud and taking the other for himself. He pushed play and a soft melody came through the bud, a man, long dead, with a nice voice singing about breakfast food and rain, banana pancakes and staying inside with someone he loved. They stood in quiet, scrubbing clothes and sometimes bumping shoulders when they swayed to the tune. 

The song kept changing, and they kept washing, just standing there, a little closer every song, until their arms were pressed together, scrubbing in sync with one another, arms and sleeves wet up past their elbows, smelling like soap and that slight metallic scent that the ship seemed to leave on everything, that she never seemed to get used too. She tried to ignore how it felt when their fingers sometimes brushed against each other when they'd reach for the next piece of clothing, or how warm his arm was up against hers. 

_She missed the way he was trying to ignore it too._

They finished the last of the clothes, now in a sopping wet pile on the counter. They took the headphones out, and started wringing out the clothes, squeezing until the last of the water could be pulled from them, and then pinning them onto the clothes line that Harper had set up, strong electrical wiring with heavy metal clips across the length of the room, bolted into the wall, the music playing softly from the device. She was hanging the last shirt up to dry, and turned to find him scrolling through the iPod and holding out a hand to her. She took it and stepped closer, and he pressed play, some soft song she didn't know coming through, and he slid the iPod into his pocket, and pulled her close, letting their foreheads fall together, wrapping his arms around her waist, letting her rest hers on his shoulders, and they swayed to the music. 

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, thumping away, so loud it drowned out the music, but she kept her eyes closed, and her fingers gently running through the curls at the nape of his neck, holding him and being held. They were quiet for a minute, just breathing in each others existence, until he spoke. 

"I'm sorry I kissed you." She opened her eyes, pulling back a bit to find his face. Her heart sank to her toes. 

"You're sor-... Did you... I" It was rare she found herself stumbling over her words, if she didn't know what to say she usually didn't say anything, but her mouth seemed to be ahead of her brain by a lot. 

"I didn't even ask. I shouldn't have just... done it. I didn't mean to do that. I was going to ask first, but you just..." 

"You were going to ask?" Her voice was low, almost a whisper, full of disbelief. 

"Of course." He said, like it was obvious."What did you think I... Oh." 

"I thought maybe you... wished you hadn't." She said, feeling small. Insecurity was something she felt, but rarely exposed. 

Bellamy had always made her feel vulnerable. 

To his credit, he just smiled, and pulled her a little closer, their noses brushing. 

"I definitely don't wish that." His voice was steady, and she wondered, like always, where he found his bravery in moments like this. 

"Good. Me either." He huffed out a laugh. 

"Always so serious." He whispered. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair again, letting herself feel the warmth of his hands through her thin shirt, the way his hair tickled her forehead where they were pressed together again, the way he smelled, somehow earthy even after all this time. 

"No one has ever asked me if they could kiss me before. I did not know that was even the way it was supposed to be." 

Just like he always did when she said something that reminded him of her difficult life, he hummed a little under his breath, a soothing noise, one he had probably used on his sister when she was restless as a child. It seemed almost innate, but it made her feel safe. She pulled him a little closer. 

"If you had asked, I would have said yes." 

"Yeah?"

"I would like to kiss you again, very much." He let out a shaky breath, warm across her chin. "Can I kiss you?" She whispered, almost inaudible. 

"I would like that very much." He parroted back to her, and she tipped her chin up just a little, closing the space between them, and kissing him softly. 

His lips were soft, just like she remembered, and he pulled her a little closer, and she ran her fingers across his scalp again, letting her nails scratch just a little, and he sighed, opening his mouth enough that she could angle herself just a little, and deepen the kiss. She captured his bottom lip, and pulled on it just a little, using her hands on the back of his neck to bring him closer, until their bodies were pressed against each other from tip to toe, and she could feel his heart beat against her chest, quick but steady. She held onto the kiss a little longer, not wanting the moment to end, kissing him until she needed air in her lungs. She pulled herself back just enough to draw breath, and he chased after her, his eyes still closed, and she froze. 

He felt it, and pulled back. 

"Sorry I.."

"No." She whispered, bringing her hand down to brush her thumb across his cheek. "I just... I do not know what to expect. What are we doing?" 

"I don't know either," He admitted, "but it feels right. I like kissing you. I like being close to you." 

"Me too." She agreed, still holding his face. 

Handsome, she could count his freckles, with his face this close. She thought maybe she'd like too. 

"Maybe we could... just see what happens? Right now?"

Her body knew exactly what it wanted to happen. She felt like a forest before a storm, when you can feel the electricity in the air. Her lips tingled with it, where he'd kissed her. His hands on her back made her whole body buzz with it. Touching him felt like that crackle, right before the lightening strikes, where your hair stands on end and you can sense the oncoming bolt. 

Anticipation. 

She realised she hadn't answered him. 

"Are you asking if I want to... what are you asking?" He barked out a laugh. 

"That bluntness, that's something I lo- really like about you." He caught himself on the word, and she felt her whole body heat up at even the hint of it.

"Well?" 

"I'm just asking to see what happens. See where this goes. That's all. If you wan-" 

"Yes." She cut him off, short, and he laughed again, and there was something bright in his eyes, something that seemed like... 

Her train of thought was cut short when he leaned in again and kissed her.

She let him guide them, slowly, back towards the wall, carefully avoiding the bucket that was still on the floor, until she was pressed against the cold metal, a stark contrast with his warmth. She slid her feet a little forward, so her legs were between his, at an angle with the wall, bringing her a bit lower than him, so she could wrap her arms around his waist, pulling him into her, running her fingers up his back, running her nails across his shoulders and pulling him close. She settled in, comfortable pressed against him, and opened her mouth just a little, earning him a groan when her tongue traced over his lips and across his teeth when he opened them up. He lifted a hand, threading it into her hair at the nape of her neck, tilting her head up get a better angle, kissing her deep and soft, making her tingle to her toes. It was all she could do to hold onto him, pulling him close, and let herself be kissed like her life depended on it. 

The kissing turned wet and a little sloppy, his mouth sliding across hers, and down under her chin, under her jaw bone and down the column of her neck, his fingers finding the hem of her shirt and crawling underneath to find her bare skin, goosebumps erupting in the wake of his lips and his fingers, across her skin. She let him lead, for a while letting him feel her, letting herself be touched, like she hadn't in a while. If she thought about it, she couldn't think of a time when she'd ever been touched like this, so soft, so gentle, so kind. 

But eventually she had to take back control, just a little. She slid her one hand under his shirt, finding his skin, hot to the touch, and took the other up to cup his cheek, and then slide down a little and press up under his jaw, lifting his chin into the air. She pressed her lips under his chin, running them across his jaw bone, letting her teeth graze, listening for the soft sound she knew she could get if she just found the righ- 

A soft groan escaped his lips and she grinned from where her lips were pressed behind his ear. She pressed her tongue against his neck, tracing small licks down his neck, and then back up, using her hand to hold his chin and bring him back down, until they were eye to eye, holding each others gaze. 

His brown eyes were light, and hooded, and his pupils wide, his cheeks flushed a little pink, running down into his neck. His shaggy brown hair fell over his forehead in little curls, and her heart was full. She brought her other hand up to brush the curls from his eyes, gently framing his face with her hands, and pressing up a little to press a soft kiss into one cheek, and then the other, over one eyelid, and then the other, into the centre of his forehead, down to the tip of his nose, onto each corner of his lips, and down on his chin, before sitting back. 

He left his eyes closed, a calm look on his face, with a half smile dancing across it. He finally opened his eyes, and followed her same pattern, kissing across her whole face, pressing his lips into her skin, and then pulled back. She stood up fully, taking one of his hands and lacing her fingers into his, letting them hang between their bodies, and stepped back into his body to kiss him again, just warm pressure on his lips, holding it for a while, because she wanted too, because she could. She pulled back, leaving their fingers laced, and smiled at him. 

"Do you want to... maybe sleep in my room tonight?" She asked, feeling brave. "Just to sleep?"

"Only if I can be the little spoon." 

"The what?" 

"The little... Come on, I'll show you." He said, leading the way towards her room. 

He opened her door, pulling her in after him. The air between them was a little awkward, but it dissipated when he pulled her in close, brushing his lips against hers and pressing his forehead into hers. 

"So what kind of spoon are you?" He laughed out loud, pulling her in even closer.

"The little spoon. Lets get in bed, I'll show you." 

They both stripped down to their underwear, and he led her towards the bed, laying down and yanking her down with him. 

She curled up on her side, and he curled up facing her, reaching over to brush a tendril of hair that had fallen in her face.

"I'm glad you wanted me to kiss you." He whispered, into the quiet space between them, their faces so close they could almost brush noses. 

"Me too." She whispered back, trying not to let him see how much she was shaking. But of course he did. He reached over, running his fingers down her arm.

"Are you okay? I can go if you don-"

"No. Don't go. I want you here. I just... don't want to mess this up."

"You won't. You never could." 

"Never is a very long time, Bellamy."

"But we've got nothing but time, Echo." Her name sounded nice coming from his mouth, his soft voice saying it with reverence. He grabbed her arm, and rolled over, pressing his back into her chest. 

"Little spoon. Like were two spoons, and the smaller one sits in the larger one." He said, turning over his shoulder.

She pressed up onto her forearm so she could reach, and pressed a soft kiss against his mouth. 

"I think it's perfect." She said, looking down at him, brushing her nose against his before curling into his back, her left arm thrown over his waist, her blanket pulled over them, their legs tangled together.

She fell asleep almost instantly, and slept soundly till morning. 

She woke up in the same position, earlier than him, her nose pressed into his spine, his skin warm against hers, his breathing even, his warmth seeping into her whole body. She laid still as long as she could, until she had to pee, and she climbed gently out of bed and padded to the bathroom. 

Where she found Emori sitting on the floor, with Raven in a chair behind her, and Harper standing behind them, all under a hot stream of water, scrubbing the scalp of the girl in front of them.  

"Are the boys still asleep?" Echo asked, quiet. 

"Yeah... still pretty early." Raven whispered back.

"You okay, you look... dazed." Harper asked.

"Bellamy and I..." The girls looked surprised, so she caught herself. "We just slept. Well... we kissed. A lot. And then we just slept." 

They all turned, sharing knowing looks, and Echo felt awkward in her own skin. Easing the tension, Emori tapped the floor in front of her.

"Come join,  _sofstepa_." Echo smiled, stripping of the rest of her clothes and wetting her hair under the stream of scalding water, coming to sit in front of Emori, who immediately took her hands and worked them into Echo's hair, scrubbing her scalp. 

"I hope you know I'm coming down there as soon as I'm done with Raven's hair. We have to do a circle next time." Harper griped. 

"Always complaining,  _thompa_." She called back, met with Raven's giggle, leaning into Emori's hands in her hair, the soap lather running down her back. 

They sat in silence for a while, water spitting on tile the only sound in the room, until Raven's hair was done and Harper helped her rinse, and then came to sit in front of Echo. Emori passed her the shampoo, and she got to work on Harpers blonde tresses. 

"So... Are you going to tell us about Bellamy?"

"What's to tell? We kissed, and he slept in my room." Raven scoffed. 

"Oh come on  _sofstepa_ , we all knew this was coming. You have to give us more than that." Echo rolled her eyes at her friend. 

"Oh let her be,  _eitmaika_." Harper said, softly. 

"Yeah, come on." Emori said from behind her. "You seem a little nervous." 

" _Snacha_ , when you met Murphy... when you and he actually... Were you afraid?" She asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice. 

"No. I think I always knew. He was John, and I am me, and we just... fit." 

"I don't think that applies to me and Bellamy." 

Harpers soft voice chimed in at that. 

"I didn't think it applied to me and Monty either, but here we are. You have nothing to be nervous about. He cares for you. And maybe it will be something, and maybe it will be just this, but for now it is good, right?"

"Yes, I think so." 

"Then let it be good for now, and deal with the rest as it comes. We have nothing but time to deal with our problems up here anyway." 

They all laughed a little at that, and then Raven got up to rinse Emori's hair, and the train continued until they were all rinsed and dried and getting dressed. Emori and Raven kissed her on the cheek before heading to start their day, but Harper lingered back. 

""We have all been waiting for Bellamy to say something. We have been watching the way he looks at you. The way he talks to you. The way he listens to you."

"You have?"

"Yeah, we have. You have nothing to worry about."

"That's what he said too." 

"Smarter than he looks, that one."

"And thats saying something." Echo responded, through her huff of laughter. 

"Just feel it. For now, it's good." Harper reached up on her toes, pressing a kiss into Echo's cheek, and headed off to follow Emori and Raven, and Echo headed back to her room. 

She found Bellamy, still sleeping, having rolled over onto his back. She lifted the blanket and curled into his side, wrapping her arm across his torso, and felt him stir a little. 

"Your hair is wet."

"Yeah, Emori washed it."

"Should get her to do mine." 

"I'll do it later, can we just sleep some more?"

"I woke up and you had left. Was worried you wouldn't come back." 

"Only so far I can run up here." 

"You could go far enough." 

She turned her head to look up at him, and found him gazing down at her.

"I'm glad you didn't run away." He whispered, his eyes beginning to droop. 

"Me too." She whispered back, snuggling into his side. His heart beat was steady under her ear, and his arm strong around her shoulder, and she smiled until she drifted back off to sleep, with his warm gaze and her sisters soft words still dancing through her mind. 

Maybe this could be something good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trig nicknames have been given for my fics in "this universe" aka my time jump spec fics. 
> 
> Raven - eitmaika - Octopus  
> Echo - Sofstepa - Cat  
> Emori - Snacha - raccoon  
> Harper - thumpa - rabbit/bunny


End file.
